danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Igarashi Ranko
|gender = Female |height = 176 cm (5' 9") |weight = 60 kg (132 lbs) |birthdate = February 19 |chestsize = 87 cm |bmi = 19.4 |mbti = ESFP |blood type= B |likes = Rain |dislikes = Unproductivity |nationality = Japanese-American |event participated = Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing |crest = Wisdom |execution = |fate = |affiliation = • Heavenly Born Academy • Class 85th |previous affiliation = |status = Alive |sexuality = |marital status = |allies = |enemies = |relatives = Unnamed parents |debut = Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia |face claim= Amane Suzuha |voice actor = Asakawa Yuu |creator = }} Igarashi Ranko (五十嵐 蘭子 Igarashi Ranko) is a student in Heavenly Born Academy's Class 85th, a participant of Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing, and the holder of (知恵の紋章 Chie no Monshō) featured in Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia. Igarashi is the (超高校級の「ストームチェイサー」 chō kōkō-kyū no “sutōmucheisā”) who has her own television show with her father back in her hometown America. As an adventure and science enthusiast, she is currently investigating a strange storm phenomenon that occured in Japan. History Early Life Igarashi is half American and half Japanese who was raised in a countryside of America. Since she was young, she has shown great interest in her parents job as a storm catcher and meteorologist. Once her father took her to chase storm together, they got involved in a hurricane which almost killed her father. Thanks to her father's teaching, Igarashi found out a way to save him from a certain death. Starting from that day, her father officially hired her as his new assistant. As for now, Igarashi return to her homeland in Japan in order to research a new storm phenomenon on the Pacific Ocean and scouted by the Heavenly Born Academy as the Super High School Level Storm Chaser. Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing Creation and Development 'Name' Ranko (蘭子) means "storm, orchid child", while igarashi (五十嵐) means "fifty tempests." Her name could be translated as "The Child of Fifty Tempests." Appearance Rikuya - Igarashi Ranko Fullbody.png|Igarashi's full appearance. Personality Igarashi is an energetic girl and very enthusiastic about almost anything, especially storm, science, and meteorology. She will become so excited if someone willingly talk to her about three mentioned topics. She stated that she would never hesitate to interrupt people who talk about those kind of things. Due to her cheerfulness and intelligence, strangers that she meets for the first time can turn into one of her geek best friend. What makes Igarashi different is that she is both a goofball and a person with keen mind at the same time. She often makes "science jokes" that only people who rival her IQ can understand and laugh at her jokes. Uniquely, Igarashi is oblivious that she is a person that deserves to be called as genius. She never realizes that she is a mentally-gifted person because she always thinks that her only special traits are being very adventurous and has a healthy body. Igarashi is very adventurous, often accepts many challenges such as traveling to several dangerous places. She said that she needs to train herself to get close with danger as much as she can so she can withstand the fear of death. As a storm chaser, she has already prepared to die anytime, anywhere in duty and apparently, it is one of her dream to die a magnificent death in her "devil playground". Talent Super High School Level Storm Chaser Igarashi is an adventurer and traveler who has a wide knowledge about meteorology. She has been taught well by her storm chaser father and meteorologist mother since she was young. Living in hurricane-prone areas in America, Igarashi has already experienced in facing dangers as a storm chaser herself. Beside studying storm, she also learns about other natural disasters. Igarashi is recorded as the youngest storm catcher at age of 9 that won the Guinness World Records. Relationships Quotes List of Roleplay *The Introduction Day - The Second Group. *I'm Beautiful as Who I am; featuring Azizah Ali. Character Poll Status Poll= Should the author keep her alive or dead? Keep her alive please. I want to see SHSL Storm Chaser's execution... |-| Fate Poll= What kind of fate that she'd met during the mutual killing circumstances? She's too smart to die! People found her science joke makes no sense, so they silenced her forever. I demand a clever murder performed by her! She's actually the mastermind of the Mutual Killing and has the real name Ranko Trump. No joking. Trivia *Igarashi's face claim is Amane Suzuha from . Navigation Category:Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia Characters Category:Japanese-American Characters Category:Aquarius Zodiac Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Nature-based Talents Category:Science-based Talents Category:Talent: Storm Chaser